The present invention relates generally to the field of digitization and storage of an analog video signal and, more particularly, to a television equipped with a mass storage device wherein digitized video input may be stored for later viewing.
Typically, video storage systems employ a television in conjunction with a video cassette recorder whereby an analog video signal such as a TV show may be preserved on magnetic tape for later playback.
Several methods have been devised to eliminate the commercials or advertisements from a recorded video broadcast by pausing the recording during commercials and resuming recording when the commercials are over. Such methods rely on changes in the broadcast signal that typically mark the transition from program to commercial, such as a brief blank signal, or changes in the level of the audio signal. However, such systems are prone to cause a loss of some of the desired programming as well as the commercials in that a video tape recorder (VTR) typically will not immediately resume recording as soon as the change in the video signal is detected, or part of the program may incorrectly be perceived as a commercial and cause the VTR to pause during the program.
Another method for avoiding the interruption of commercials is to simply record a show on a video tape recorder and then watch it at a later time and fast forward through the commercials. This increases continuity in the action, decreases the time required to view a program, and allows a viewer to pause the program at any time, and to replay portions of interest or that were missed. However, watching a recorded program precludes the use of the video tape recorder to record another program.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a video storage and playback system which would enable a user to preserve a video signal, e.g., a cabled or broadcast or other video signal, and which is capable providing a user with complete flexibility over the replay of the program, e.g., pausing, eliminating commercials, replaying portions, etc., and which gives a user flexibility in watching televised or other video material.